Ill
by RoseGhostings
Summary: Rose takes care of a sick 10. Includes a bit of angst but mostly fluff.
1. Chapter 1

The Timelord lay his head down on the cool metal console of the Tardis, letting out a groan. His whole body ached and his stomach lurched along with the small movements the Tardis made in a calm motion. His senses were extremely dulled due to the sickness he didn't want to accept in the slightest but he could still feel the the strong presence of Rose. The Doctor looked up at the girl who shone with concern.

"I feel fine, Rose." He muttered, reading her expression in such detail. The girl frowned, hating when he used his "superior senses" to read her like a book. He laid his head back onto the cool metal, trying to ignore her overwhelming concern that he felt radiating through him. It was odd, he never felt emotions from others _this _strong before, and he hated it. She moved her way in front of him, causing him to look up.

"Doctor, you're obviously ill." Rose said, causing him to retort in a cold way. "Rose, I am not a child, I can take care of myself." His stomach churned with a sudden intensity that caused him to groan. He wanted nothing more than to feel her soft skin which radiated heat and to curl up, but he knew he couldn't, he didn't deserve her in the slightest.

His thoughts couldn't be hidden and to Rose he looked miserable and in a strange way...sad. He was looking into her deep brown eyes now, trying not to strangely stare at her. "Doctor, you look like you're about to cry." She walked next to him and tried to stand him up, hoping to get him to bed.

He complied and stood, not as woozy as he'd thought he would be. Her warm hand took his chilled one, making him shiver from the pleasurable sensation of warmth. "You're so cold, is that normal?" He shook his head, looking away from her intense gaze. She knew not to take it personally by now. "Rose..." he muttered, voice broken as he looked back to her, eyes watery as she stared into them. Eyes that held so much grief built up from so many years, and she saw guilt in them, present guilt, but from what? He looked so lonely to her, something that she had gotten right once more.

She noticed tears that fell slowly down his cheeks and wiped them away, even he hadn't noticed them. "Doctor, you're crying..." She said softly, never breaking the gaze that held him so severely. He was silent, taking in gulps of air as he tried not to sob, seeming to dive into emotion and forgetting about the illness that chilled him so much. "S-sorry..." he stuttered out looking to his left, not daring to break the gaze of the two. She squeezed his hand, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, which immediately warmed with a blush. "You shouldn't be..." He sniffled, wiping his nose with his free hands sleeve. She knew he felt guilty, it seemed to radiate off of him, but she didn't know how to tell the crying Timelord.

Rose knew that'd soon he would break, she could just tell. He was fragiler than he let on, she'd seen him cry many times, sob even, usually alone in his room, sobs racking his body, but she'd never mention it, afraid to embarrass him or be asked why she had been watching him. _"worry", _she would say_, "Because i'm worried..."_ But she never did, now he was crying in front of her and she had no idea what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

He pulled away from Rose, wiping his dark eyes that seemed to have dark rings around them from an obvious lack of sleep. "Rose...I..." He let out a groan and turned away from the blonde. "God, i'm pathetic..." He muttered, voice hoarse from illness and crying. His voice was close to broken as it wavered. "I-i'm sorry, Rose, you shouldn't have to see me like that." He couldn't face her, so ashamed of the tears that he tried not to shed again. The girl went around him and faced him, looking into his watery eyes that seemed to glow.

"Oh, doctor..." She muttered quietly, so, so very concerned as she looked like she was about to sob. The Timelord snapped out of his daze and looked up at her. "Rose, oh no, I've made you upset, please don't cry." His voice broke as he sniffled, his amazing, beautiful Rose was in tears because of him, and he couldn't handle it. The girl looked back up at him, eyes shining beautifully. "You're beautiful, you know that? Whatever your face is." The Timelord almost started sobbing from the statement.

"R-rose..." He whispered, voice still broken. The breaking point was when Rose took his hand and kissed him with an intense passion. The heat from her touch radiated through the Timelord who kissed her back without hesitation, eyes closed just as hers was. Everything she wanted to say, to make him feel, was crammed in that one, intense moment that sent warmth through the ill Timelord. She didn't care if she got sick as well, it was so, so worth it. Tears were released from him, tears of pure emotion flooded down his reddened cheeks.

They finally pulled away, both breathing heavily and staring at each other with one slightly confused and stunned while the other was smirking at him, amused at his glowing cheeks. The Timelord let out a string of stutters that Rose found, along with his blushing cheeks and teary eyes, quite adorable. She took the flustered aliens hand and then nuzzled into his side.

All ecstasy aside and fading, the Timelord leaned against the shorter one in miserable sickness that drew the sweet thought of the kiss away and replaced it with the awful feeling of coldness and aching. "Come on, let's get you to bed," She stated, supporting him against her side.

"O-okay..." He said quietly, not caring to argue. She smiled and squeezed his hand, "You sure you can make it, or do I have to carry you?" She teased, earning a few tired mumbles from the other who giggled. She slowly began to walk, making sure to keep him upright as he stumbled in a tired and dizzy haze. They had made in after many stumbles and catches which earned many 'thank you's from the sick man.

She opened the door to his room before letting out a small amazed sound when she saw it. The walls were painted with a red-orange landscape that glowed like a sunset that lasted even through the darkest of days. It decked with futuristic looking buildings that shined with a large, clear bubble looking thing that engulfed the buildings that reminded her of a magnificent version on New York It was beautiful and something she recognized a few seconds after from vivid descriptions. It was his home, the planet that was long gone to never be seen again.

She was broken from her daze when she felt the Timelord squeeze her hand, causing her to look at her and make sure he was okay. He looked tiredly at her, smiling weakly. "Amazing, isn't it?" he said quietly. She nodded gasped. "Crap, sorry I forgot that you were aboutnto pass out." She apologized, causing him to laugh in a may that made her tingle, almost. "It's okay, it's pretty cool though, you have to admit." Nodding, she tried not to notice his almost sad expression when he looked back at the walls.

Leading him to the bed covered in a dark blue comforter and messy sheets to match, it looked like a teenagers bed, so unkempt and bare. She sat him down and kissed his head, causing his blush to return. "Rose..." He whined, feeling like a child. She giggled, pulling the comforter around him and smiling. "So, any idea what you got?" She asked him, sitting next to him on the surprisingly comfortable bed that stood out from the bright surroundings.

He shook his head. "Not a clue...probably nothing serious, though." She nodded, putting her head on his shoulder. "You should really get some sleep." He huffed, "I don't need sleep, superior biology, remember?" She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek as he tried not to blush for the fifth time today. She lifted her head up from his shoulder. "Suuure, come on, lay down." Rose said gently, trying her best to make him sleep.

He sighed, and lay down, pulling Rose down with him, causing her to giggle once more. He hugged her, cuddling her slightly as he already began to grow tired. "Stay with me...please..." He said, looking into her lighter eyes. She nodded, kissing his cool forehead and wrapping her arms around him. "Only if you promise to sleep." He complied and nuzzled her neck, causing her to laugh when his hair tickled her.

He grinned like a child into her neck when she laughed, he swore it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. His eyes fluttered shut and grin faded as he dazed off.


	3. Chapter 3

During the night, Rose woke up to a hurtful absence of the warmth that had been so close to her. She tried not to worry too much and climb back into bed, but it still lay clear in her mind. _"He's sick," _She thought, _"go find him!" _She got up and yawned, rubbing her eyes and letting out an annoyed groan. She looked in the control room and checked her own room and a few other places before letting out a small, frustrated whine. She heard a barely audible groan that bounced off of the metal walls. Rose face palmed, letting out a sound of frustration, "Of course, the bathroom! Come one, Rose, that's always the_ first _place you check!" She felt a twinge in her legs which meant running and she gave in and did so.

Puffing, the blonde leaned over and out her hands on her thighs when she finally met with the closed metal door. Putting the groans and where the noise evidently led, she could put two and two together even through her suffocating concern that seemed to abruptly engulf her. Rose saw what she had been expecting to see, which was the man on his knees slumped over the toilet and gagging before letting out a familiar groan. It twisted a knot in her stomach when he didn't seem to know she was there and continued to gag pitifully into the toilet.

The blondes face flushed for the most exposed he had been in front of the girl was without his unusually long coat. He was wearing no shirt, exposing his pale and skinny figure. Why he had no shirt on, she had no idea, but she proposed it was either thrown up on, or he had just gotten hot. She really didn't mind, but seeing the usually covered up man so exposed. "Doctor...?" She said in a cautious way.

The man whimpered in an uncharacteristic way before slowly getting off of the cold tiles and standing off, wavering and would've fallen if she hadn't rushed over to stand him up. "Poor thing..." She muttered, kissing his head. "S-sorry..I-" He was interrupted by is stomach viciously lurching causing him to do the same and vomit once again. Rose gently stroked circles on his bare back, feeling his muscles clench and unclench beneath his clammy skin.. He finally stopped evicting his stomach contents and coughed a few times before flushing and then letting out a small sob, uncontrollable by himself. He wiped his watering eyes before hiding his face in shame for letting out such a pitiful sound.

She put a hand on his shoulder as he coughed and wiped his mouth. "You alright?" She asked, concern dripping from the words. He wiggled out of her arms, oh how'd he love to stay in those arms that kept him warm, but he felt so ashamed and guilty, feelings that never seemed to dissipate, only growing stronger.

He stood up, anger and frustration consuming his trembling body. "Why do you care so much?!" He snapped, fists clenched as he stared at the girl, shocked by the sudden mood change. He felt the familiar feeling of self hatred return, convincing himself that she'd be better off without him, that he didn't deserve her. "Why do you want to help me?! I-I'd be better if I just died! I've lived far too long, Rose!" He shouted at the girl who simply stared in shock.

She got up off of her knees as well and just let him glare at her. "Don't you _dare _say that about yourself Doctor..." She said, anger bubbling up as he stared into his eyes flaming with emotion "Yeah...?" He said in a way that sent shivers up her spine. "Answer me this then, Rose Tyler," the Timelord said darkly, stepping toward the girl who looked back without fear, simply not scared. "Why. the. _hell. _do you care?" He gritted out, only about an inch away from her.

The girl wanted so badly to grab him and snog him _so _hard, but she just glared at him, thinking out her words carefully. "I care because you're sick and need to be taken care of, you _deserve _to be taken care of, and I don't understand why you bloody hate yourself _so _much! You're...you're not as bad as you think you are doctor." She said, the last part softly and taking in the softened expression on his face, the rage gone.

"They're gone, Rose, all of them...because of me. " Rose now knew that this wasn't just about him being ill, she knew it was about far more than that. "I killed them, everyone I love is gone..." _'I don't deserve you.' _the thought echoed in his mind, leaving him silent. "You didn't have a choice, Doctor, millions were dying, and you..." She stepped closer, putting one hand on his chilled cheek. "You ended it."


	4. Chapter 4

The girl stood her, hand out stretched on his cheek as she stared in to his watery eyes. "Oh Rose..." He said quietly, voice broken into bits. He sniffled and tried not to let out another guilty sob as he stared back into her own glistening eyes full of fear, fear for him. "I'm...I..." He stuttered out, frustrating and fearful of himself. He was scared, scared how quickly he had yelled at her and lost his temper. Why? Why had he been so angry with her, she didn't do anything. He felt tears on his cheeks, shocking him when Rose wiped them away. "It's alright, Doctor." She said, smiling sadly at the emotions flooding out. He let out a small sob simply unlike him, simply something he tried to hide.

Rose squeezed his hand as he sniffled and hiccuped, gasping for air. He was so pale. "Let's go back to bed, yeah?" She asked like he hadn't just completely snapped. It was strange how a kind of "Dark Side" came out before he fell into a pile of regret and fear. It scared her, _he _had scared her.

"Rose..." He muttered, tone serious as he looked down at the ground. "Maybe it'd be better if you just go home, i...it's not safe here." She looked at him in shock, feeling as if her whole world had collapsed onto itself. "Wha-" "Rose!" he exclaimed, tears threatening to spill over. "You're not safe here..." _i'm not safe and can't let you get hurt because I love you and i'm afraid that i'll snap and hurt you_. He wanted to say, he wanted to sob and scream and hug her and never let go but... but this wasn't safe.

"Rose...I..." He gulped eyes shut together and fear engulfing him. "I love you, alright?! There, I said it! It's not safe rose, because everyone I love dies!" The sudden outburst of pure emotion caused tears to flow freely and silence to fall. "Rose, I-I don't want you to get hurt...with me it seems everything is dangerous." She took his hand once again, steeping towards him as she's done so many times. "It's so, so worth it." She said before wrapping her arms around him and getting on her tiptoes to kiss him. "And I love you to, Doctor."

**Okay so here is the end to this super short story. I'm sorry for the ending and it not being much of a sick fic. It had waaaay more angst than I intended and was waaaaay shorter. To make it up to you guys, i'm writing a one-shot sick fic with so much more fluff and no anguish. Stay tuned for the fic "sickness" Thank's for reading!**


	5. Chapter 3 II The alternative

**This is the alternative to chapter 3. I wrote two of them and decided to not use this one but thought i'd post it anyway. Anyway, here you are,**

Rose woke up late in the night at about 3 am, and much to her dismay the familiar warmth pressed wrapped around her was absent. She looked down and was met with emptiness. The girl sighed, getting up and rubbing her eyes groggily, thinking of various places he could be. She almost wanted to return to bed, but as sick as he was she knew that he needed to be found. She got up and checked the main room of the Tardis and sighed with disappointment and slight concern when he wasn't there. "Doctor" She whined in frustration, almost hoping for a response to the call, but alas there was nothing.

She was about to head back to bed and wait for him there before the sound of soft crying resonated off of the metal walls, something that broke her heart and made her shiver when she recognized it. Filled with concern and curiosity, she followed the sorrowful crying. "Doctor..." she said quietly, "Where are you...?" At last, the sobs led her to the bathroom which only peaked her curiosity. _"The bathroom..." _She thought, _"Why would he be so distraught in here?" _She didn't bother to knock and slowly opened the door, preparing to shield her eyes, but was only met with a sobbing Doctor slumped in front of the toilet, and when he didn't seem to know she was there, it scared her.

The Doctors senses were always unusually high, similar to someone who suffered with paranoia, though he _was _a completely different species."Doctor...?" She asked quietly, causing the crying to slowly subside and be replaced with sniffles, though he did not move. She slowly pieced two and two together and realized what had happened. Roses confusion was quickly replaced with concern and sympathy as she rushed to him, not sure really what to do with the ill Timelord. "Doctor, you alright...?" She asked quietly, sitting beside him on the extremely shiny tiles. The Timelord sniffled again and wiped his mouth, still feeling extremely ill.

"Y-yeah..." he stuttered out, trying to stand up, but the act was a long shot as he collapsed back onto the hard floor and vomited once more into the toilet, groaning between heaves. Rose gently rubbed his back in small circles and held him when he was finished. "Roseeee" He whined, giving into the childlike sobs that racked his body. "Shh...Doctor, it's alright." She cooed as he sobbed.

_"The Oncoming Storm..." _she thought, _"He's just scared and afraid and alone..."_ she thought, and in that moment she was extremely glad his higher senses were impaired. She began rocking the man gently before kissing his head that lay on her chest. "I-i'm so sorry Rose, god i'm more pathetic than I thought." He said, hiccuping and trying to stop the sobs in vain. It hurt, it hurt so much, his throat was burning and his stomach was still churning and he was afraid,. "Shh...you're sick and have nothing to apologize for." In her arms his body felt small as he sobbed, so she had an idea.

She held him as she stood up, finding him much lighter than she thought. "Rose w-what are you doing?" He asked, face flaming. "I'm not letting you walk in this state Doctor, don't worry I got you." His face burned as he buried his face into her neck, feeling extremely embarrassed and childlike, but with his stomach churning and mind spinning, he really wasn't going to argue. "T-thanks, Rose..." He said quietly, holding onto the girl.

She knew he was sick and that his defenses were down, but she couldn't help loving him and how...open he was being, though she still felt slightly guilty. She remembered the kiss and sighed, hoping that it was actually _him _in his right mind that kissed back.


End file.
